Bloody Love
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! Jika membunuh manusia-manusia tak berguna itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memilikimu, maka aku kan melakukannya dengan senang hati. KiHae Fanfiction. Psycho!Bum.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : KiHae

Summary : Jika membunuh manusia-manusia tak berguna itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memilikimu, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

KiHae Fanfiction. Psycho!Bum.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Ini adalah fanfic bergenre **crime** pertama author, jadi mian kalo kurang tragis #dihajar. Oh iya, fanfic ini terinspirasi waktu author iseng-iseng nyari 'pembunuhan unik' di google *kurang kerjaan banget -_-* terus ketemu Tragedi Columbine dimana Harris dan Klebold melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran di sekolahnya gara-gara dikucilkan.

Genre : Crime, Tragedy.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Bloody Love

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

SM High School, Seoul.

Monday, December 10, 2012.

07:30 a.m.

Seorang namja berparas tampan dan bertubuh atletis nampak sedang duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya di caffetaria sekolah. Sepertinya mereka belum berniat mengambil makanan karena tengah menunggu seseorang lagi yang belum datang di antara mereka.

"Ya! Siwon-ah! Mana namjachingumu! Aku sudah lapar," adu namja yang memiliki ukuran kepala besar sembari memegang perutnya yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, Yesung Hyung," balas Siwon santai sambil membaca balasan pesan berisi 'sebentar lagi aku kesana Wonnie~' yang masuk di handphonenya. Siwon tersenyum, panggilan 'Wonnie' terlihat manis baginya. Apalagi jika sang kekasih mengucapkannya secara langsung dengan nada malu-malu yang menggemaskan, bisa-bisa ia tak tahan untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi milik namjachingunya.

"Aku datang~" akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kini telah datang, membuat Yesung yang menangkupkan kepalanya frustasi di atas meja menjadi mendongak bersemangat,

"Nah, Hae sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku pesan makanan dulu," ucap Yesung cepat sebelum ia bergegas menarik Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya untuk mengambil sarapan. Donghae yang baru saja datang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sunbaenya yang hiperaktif itu. Kemudian ia segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping namjachingunya yang terlihat sedang tersenyum sendiri sembari memandangi handphonenya, itu membuat Donghae penasaran dan ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Siwon melamun seperti ini,

'Lho, itu kan balasan pesan dariku,' batin Donghae heran, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendengus sebal. Jadi Siwon melamun seperti ini karena membaca pesan darinya,

"Ya!" Donghae berteriak tepat di telinga Siwon membuat namja yang sedang melamun itu tersentak kaget,

"Kau mengagetkanku, Hae Baby~" dengan cepat Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Donghae tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jangan-mengumbar-kemesraan-disini dari beberapa siswa lain, namun tak ada yang menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memandang mereka dari sudut caffetaria dengan tatapan membunuh, mungkin tatapan itu bukan ditujukan untuk mereka berdua namun salah satu diantara mereka.

###

"Sungmin-ah, siapa dia? Apa murid baru?" tanya Donghae pada teman sebangkunya saat melihat ada seorang namja bertubuh jangkung duduk di bangkunya dengan penampilannya yang err.. terlihat jenius mungkin? Lihat saja kacamata super tebal yang dipakainya, juga seragamnya yang dimasukkan dengan sangat rapi dan oh jangan lupa dasinya yang terlihat seperti akan mencekik lehernya. Namja itu terlihat sedang menulis di buku tugas milik Sungmin. Ah, jangan bilang kalau Sungmin menjadikannya-

"Dia namjachinguku,"

-namjachingu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

'Ternyata benar dugaanku,' batin Donghae sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jadi ini hoobae jenius yang di ceritakan Sungmin yang tergila-gila padanya. Sungmin menerimanya dan memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"I..ini sudah selesai," dengan gugup namja berkacamata tebal itu menyerahkan buku tugas Matematika, Kimia, dan Fisika milik Sungmin dengan tangan yang bergetar, mungkin ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin mau menerima dirinya yang bukan apa-apa menjadi namjachingunya.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie~" Sungmin tersenyum manis sembari menerima buku-bukunya yang berisi penuh dengan jawaban-jawaban yang sudah dipastikan benar.

"N..Ne," dia benar-benar gugup sekarang, panggilan Sungmin terdengar begitu manis di telinganya. Ia segera menunduk sopan pada Sungmin dan bergegas berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang kelas Sungmin sebelum ia pingsan karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar membuatnya terpesona.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tak terlihat lagi, Sungmin segera menghilangkan senyum manisnya dan mendengus sebal, membuat Donghae yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan anak sepolos itu? Kejam sekali~" Donghae memasang wajah prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Lalu apa kabar denganmu yang juga memanfaatkan konglomerat tampan itu?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil membalas dengan tatapan polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei! Kasusnya kan berbeda. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menyesal karena ia adalah penyebab kematian Noonaku. Dan kebetulan saja ia kaya, jadi kenapa tak sekalian saja kumanfaatkan? Dan sialnya aku juga harus berakting menjijikkan di **depannya** dan juga **seluruh penghuni sekolah ini** kalau aku mencintainya, cih," jelas Donghae panjang lebar pada Sungmin yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

Meski terlihat cuek namun sebenarnya Sungmin hanya tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut karena khawatir Donghae akan teringat kembali dengan kematian Noonanya yang begitu tragis, dan penyebabnya adalah Siwon yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Yoona –satu-satunya Noona Donghae- depresi dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Untung saja Siwon tak tahu bahwa Yoona adalah Noona dari Donghae, karena waktu itu Donghae bersekolah di tempat lain dan kemudian pindah ke SM High School untuk membalaskan dendam pada Siwon.

Sungmin tahu seberapa sakitnya Donghae melihat Noona yang disayanginya bunuh diri di depan matanya secara langsung tanpa ia bisa melakukan apapun. Sungmin tahu semua tentang kehidupan Donghae, tentang hidupnya yang hanya akan ia gunakan untuk membalaskan dendam Noonanya. Dan Sungmin tak melarang itu, seandainya ia berada di posisi Donghae pun ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula bukankah mereka sama saja? Memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri, meski yah mungkin kasus Donghae yang agak berbeda disini.

Tanpa Donghae dan Sungmin sadari, seorang namja yang sama saat di caffetaria tadi kini menyeringai mengerikan di sudut kelas mendengar percakapan mereka sedari awal. Sepertinya ia selalu ada sudut ruangan manapun, atau dia mengikuti dimanapun Donghae berada?

###

SM High School, Seoul.

Tuesday, December 11, 2012.

07:55 a.m.

"Wonnie~ Lihat jam tangan ini bagus sekali~" Donghae bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon sambil menunjukkan iPadnya –hadiah dari Siwon- yang menampilkan gambar jam tangan bermerk yang sangat mahal pada Siwon. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas Donghae, Siwon memang selalu mengantarkan Donghae menuju kelasnya setiap pagi. Itu membuat Donghae sebal karena harus berakting mesra dengan Siwon sepanjang koridor. Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini, demi mendapatkan jam tangan mahal berwarna biru laut itu ia rela melakukan hal yang memuakkan ini.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, Hae Baby~" Siwon mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Donghae, tanpa menyadari Donghae yang kini menyeringai senang. Donghae cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah namjachingunya,

"Jinjja?" inilah tatapan Donghae yang sangat disukai Siwon, tatapan berbinar dan polos seperti tanpa dosa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Siwon melihat sekeliling 'sepi', batinnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae secara perlahan.

'Sial' batin Donghae merutuki perbuatannya sendiri yang malah membuat Siwon ingin menciumnya sekarang. Bagaimana cara menghindar dari Siwon sekarang? Donghae benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang semakin dekat dan hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi,

BRUKKK...

"Mian, aku tak melihat ada orang disini," ucap seorang namja yang sukses menggagalkan rencana –mencium Donghae di koridor sepi- Siwon. Ia segera mengambil beberapa bukunya yang sengaja ia jatuhkan untuk menghentikan aksi Siwon yang hampir mencium Donghae. Kemudian ia berjalan santai melewati Siwon dengan wajah dingin namun tatapan matanya begitu menusuk, membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

'Untung saja. Eh, tapi darimana dia datang? Bukankah tadi sepi? Ah, terserahlah yang penting aku selamat,' batin Donghae senang sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Aneh, kenapa dia memandangku dengan tatapan benci? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?" Siwon menoleh menatap punggung namja yang kini sudah menghilang di balik tembok saat berbelok.

"Mungkin dia tak suka melihat ada orang bermesraan di sekolah," tebak Donghae asal.

"Lagipula aku juga tak pernah melihatnya, siapa dia?"

"Mwo? Kau tak tahu? Dia teman sekelasku. Bukankah setiap hari kau ke kelasku?" kaget Donghae. Ya, namja tadi memang teman sekelas Donghae. Namun Donghae tak terlalu dekat dengannya karena sifat namja itu yang terkesan misterius dan tertutup pada semua orang. Donghae tak membencinya seperti kebanyakan siswa lain yang terus menghardiknya karena kejeniusannya yang membuat semua siswa merasa tersaingi. Ia juga tak menakutinya seperti para Seonsaeng yang selalu menghindar darinya saat ia bertanya tentang materi yang belum dipahaminya dengan menjawab 'Kau masih kelas 11 dan materi yang kau tanyakan ini untuk materi mahasiswa,'. Donghae menganggap namja itu sama seperti teman-teman lainnya, terkadang ia juga mau menjadi anggota kelompoknya saat ada tugas kelompok yah walaupun namja itu bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya sendirian tanpa Donghae dan Sungmin –setelah dipaksa Donghae untuk ikut bergabung juga-.

"Ani, aku tak pernah melihatnya. Memang siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kim Kibum," jawab Donghae santai sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Dia adalah **malaikatku**," gumam seseorang yang muncul dari balik tembok sambil menyeringai senang.

###

To : Kyu Si Culun

'Kyunnie, ke kelasku sekarang, ne?'

Setelah mengetikkan kalimat yang terlihat seperti sebuah perintah itu Sungmin segera memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya.

To : Bunny Sunbae

'Ne ^^'

Kyuhyun segera mengambil buku tugas Sungmin yang semalam ia lembur kerjakan sampai-sampai ia lupa mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang terburu-buru mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri tapi Sungmin malah menyuruh ke kelasnya yang lumayan jauh itu. Bisa dipastikan saat kembali ke kelas, ia akan terlambat dan juga akan dimarahi karena belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi biarlah, ini demi Sungmin yang sangat dicintainya.

"I..ini," Kyuhyun menyerahkan setumpuk buku tugas milik Sungmin yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan semua. Sungmin langsung menerimanya dan memasang senyum manisnya, membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpaku.

"Kau tak kembali ke kelas?" ucap Sungmin yang jengah karena melihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung memandangnya tak berkedip disana. Hei! Bibirnya pegal terus-terusan memasang senyum seperti ini, apalagi ini juga bukan senyum tulus melainkan hanya senyum akting.

"A..ah iya. Annyeong Sunbae," Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kemudian segera berlari kecil menuju keluar kelas.

"Heyo~ Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk sebal seperti itu?" tanya Donghae yang baru tiba di kelas dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Lama-lama aku bosan terus-terusan akting seperti ini," adu Sungmin sambil menyerahkan salah satu buku tugasnya yang sudah terisi jawaban penuh pada Donghae, karena sudah pasti namja ikan itu belum mengerjakan tugas sama sekali.

"Salah sendiri kau mau menerimanya," jawab Donghae acuh sambil menyalin jawaban tugas dari buku Sungmin.

"Hei! Kalau aku tak menerimanya, kau tak akan bisa mencontek jawabanku sekarang," Sungmin mencibir, membuat Donghae hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau bisa menyalin jawabanku tanpa harus berakting di depan namja culun itu," terdengar suara yang berat dan dingin dari arah belakang mereka, membuat Donghae dan Sungmin mendadak merinding. Mereka menoleh ke arah belakang dengan slow motion, penasaran dengan pemilik suara itu.

"Lho, Kibum? Sejak kapan kau berada di kelas? Bukankah tadi kau berada di luar?" heran Donghae setelah serempak menghembuskan nafas lega bersama Sungmin karena pemilik suara itu adalah seorang manusia.

"Jinjja?" belum sempat Kibum menjawab, Sungmin sudah menyela dengan pertanyaan lain. Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Sungmin mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan penuh semangat. Setelah ini ia tak perlu repot-repot berakting manis lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun demi tugas-tugasnya, batin Sungmin. Kibum sedikit melirik Donghae yang kini sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sungmin, senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus dan bahagia di mata Kibum.

'Aku berjanji akan terus membuatmu **tersenyum seperti ini**,'

###

SM High School, Seoul.

Wednesday, December 12, 2012.

07:50 a.m.

"Sungmin Sunbae," panggil Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha menyusul Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sungmin mendengus sebal sebelum berbalik untuk menatap namja berkacamata tebal itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya malas sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, oh ayolah dia hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk menyalin jawaban Kibum untuk pelajaran pertama nanti.

"Ke..kenapa Sungmin Sunbae tidak meminta bantuanku?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, kali ini bukan gugup karena terpesona dengan Sungmin, melainkan ketakutan melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau pikir kau yang paling pintar di sekolah ini, hah?" jawab Sungmin sarkastik membuat Kyuhyun menciut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja yang ketakutan karena dirinya itu, ia segera berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya melihat wajah Kyuhyun pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya emosi.

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya," Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat ada suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"A..ani, Sungmin Sunbae tidak memanfaatkanku. Dia hanya sedang badmood saat ini," bantah Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya atas perlakuan Sungmin barusan.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Sungmin seutuhnya,"

"Ba..bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan **membunuh** semua penghuni sekolah ini,"

"MWO? Itu tindakan kriminal! Kita tak boleh melakukannya!"

"Terserah. Jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menemuiku," dan sedetik setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia segera melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

4 langkah..

"TUNGGU!" panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menyeringai yang tentu saja tak bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum,"

###

"Aish! Dasar Changmin Seonsaeng pabbo! Kenapa memberi hukuman merepotkan seperti ini sih!" umpat Donghae yang kini sedang berusaha mengambil buku ensiklopedia yang berada di rak perpustakaan paling atas. Ternyata ia dihukum oleh Changmin Seonsaeng karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, ia belum sempat menyalin jawaban milik Kibum tadi karena ia bangun kesiangan. Sungmin malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Donghae yang membuatnya ingin melempar namja kelinci itu keluar jendela.

"Ck, dasar pay-KYAAA!"

GREBB..

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat bersiap punggungnya akan berbenturan dengan lantai. Namun yang dirasakannya justru sebuah lengan yang menahannya begitu nyaman. Ah tidak, lengan ini tidak kekar seperti milik Siwon, tapi sungguh ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kau berat," suara dingin ini? Ya, Donghae mengenal suara ini. Donghae segera membuka matanya dan medapati wajah Kibum yang berada di atasnya, benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi. Hei, bukankah dia bilang bahwa Donghae berat? Tapi kenapa wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang keberatan? Pandangan Donghae mulai menelusuri tiap lekukan wajah Kibum, benar-benar sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Andai Kibum tak bersifat misterius seperti ini, pasti akan banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang akan menyukainya, termasuk dirinya juga, EH?

BRUUKK..

Baru saja Donghae kaget dengan lamunannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Ternyata Kibum membiarkannya terjatuh karena Donghae benar-benar berat karena ia hanya menahannya dengan satu lengan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Donghae pada Kibum, kini mereka sedang duduk di bangku perpustakaan.

"Aku bosan di kelas," bohong Kibum yang hanya diangguki oleh Donghae, sebenarnya Kibum membolos demi menemani Donghae disini. Donghae kemudian membolak-balik lembaran buku tebal yang kini berada di depannya tanpa minat, lebih baik ia menggunakan buku ini untuk memukul Sungmin daripada membaca isinya yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat overdosis sekali.

SREEKK..

"Eh?" Donghae kaget saat Kibum menarik buku tugasnya dan mulai menulis jawabannya tanpa melihat buku ensiklopedia sama sekali.

'Jenius sekali! Mungkin otaknya setebal buku ensiklopedia ini, tapi kenapa ia tak memiliki kepala sebesar Yesung Sunbae?' heran Donghae.

"Ini," Kibum menyerahkan buku tugas Donghae yang sudah terisi jawaban. Membuat Donghae hanya bisa cengo, ini Kibum yang terlalu cepat menjawab atau dirinya yang terlalu lama melamun?

"Baby Hae~ ternyata kau disini," tiba-tiba Siwon kini sudah merangkul pundak Donghae dari belakang dan mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

DEG..

Hati Kibum terasa begitu sakit melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku duluan," ucap Kibum sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua, membuat Donghae merasa kecewa dan membuat Siwon merasa senang karena Kibum pergi.

"Chagi, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Kudengar ia namja yang misterius," nasehat Siwon yang kini duduk di tempat yang tadi di duduki oleh Kibum.

"Tapi dia baik kok," balas Donghae sambil mendengus sebal dengan cepat yang tidak sempat dilihat oleh Siwon.

'Seharusnya aku yang berhati-hati denganmu karena kau pervert! Dasar PERVERT!' maki Donghae dalam hati, sepertinya ia masih mengingat dengan jelas insiden kemarin tentang Siwon yang hampir menciumnya.

###

"Kibum Sunbae," panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat namja yang dipanggilnya kini berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wae?" Kibum bertanya dengan wajah dinginnya, Kyuhyun merasa deja vu dengan hal ini.

"Tentang tawaran tadi, a..aku menyetujuinya," setelah menimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana Kibum jika memang dengan cara ini ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat dikagumi dan dicintainya, Lee Sungmin.

"Baiklah, ikut denganku," Kibum berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekornya dari belakang.

"Da..darimana Sunbae mendapatkan semua benda berbahaya ini?" antara kagum dan takut Kyuhyun menatap berbagai senjata api yang berada di dalam peti besar yang terletak di sudut kamar Kibum.

"Apa penting asal-usul darimana benda ini berasal? Yang terpenting adalah benda-benda ini bisa membuat keinginan kita terwujud," balas Kibum dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sampai tertangkap dan dipenjara?" Kyuhyun masih ragu dengan rencana 'GILA' dari Sunbaenya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau jenius dalam bidang IT? Kau bisa memblokir jaringan CCTV disana, blokir juga semua akses komunikasi agar tak ada yang bisa meminta bantuan," Kibum berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah, rencananya tak akan berjalan mulus kalau namja culun ini tak mau ikut serta dalam rencana gilanya.

"A..aku takut," Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk sekarang dengan bahunya yang bergetar hebat, sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan, membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan karena harus berhadapan dengan namja cengeng seperti ini.

"Pikirkan hasilnya, kau akan memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya tanpa ada yang menghalangimu," Kibum terus mensugesti pikiran Kyuhyun dengan iming-iming Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah," perlahan Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung manik mata Kibum, Kibum dapat melihat sorot mata keyakinan dari dalam sana. Itu membuat Kibum menyeringai senang.

To Be Continue..

Behind the Scene :

Siwon : "Dasar author sarap, fanfic lain belom di selesein udah bikin lagi," *geleng-gelengkepala

Ri Yeon : *nyengir* "Abisnya mumpung ada ide sih, kan sayang kalo gak dipake," *alesan*

Kibum : "Yah, kenapa aku selalu dapet peran jadi namja dingin, eoh!" *protes

Yesung : "Masih mending jadi peran utama daripada diriku yang hanya muncul di awal doang," *pundungbarengddangkoma

Ryeowook : "Peranku cuma ditarik Yesung Hyung doang," *pundungbarengalatdapur*

Changmin : "Gue malah cuma numpang nama doang disini, mana di katai pabbo lagi sama si ikan teri!" *pundungsambilmakan*

Donghae : *merasa terpanggil* *celingakcelinguk*

Kyuhyun : "Tega bener bikin gue yang kece badai gini jadi culun abis, hiks" *ngelapingus

Sungmin : "Walo culun tetep unyu kok, Kyu" *senyummanistulusikhlas

Kyuhyun : "Kyaaaa.. Minnie emang uke paling berbakti" *kecup

All : "Aduh tiba-tiba ngantuk liat Kyumin Moment,"

Ri Yeon : "Ini kenapa malah gaje kayak gini -_-"

All : "Yang gaje itu elo thor!"

Ri Yeon : *pasangwatados* "Yesungdahlah~ tanpa banyak bacot kami segenap kru beserta pemain fanfic 'Bloody Love' mengucap maaf bila ada salah-salah kata maupun tulisan, mohon reviewnya~ Gomawo :)"


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : KiHae

Summary : Jika membunuh manusia-manusia tak berguna itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memilikimu, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

KiHae Fanfiction. Psycho!Bum.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Ini adalah fanfic bergenre **crime** pertama author, jadi mian kalo kurang tragis #dihajar. Oh iya, fanfic ini terinspirasi waktu author iseng-iseng nyari 'pembunuhan unik' di google *kurang kerjaan banget -_-* terus ketemu Tragedi Columbine dimana Harris dan Klebold melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran di sekolahnya gara-gara dikucilkan.

Genre : Crime, Tragedy.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Bloody Love

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

SM High School, Seoul.

Thursday, December 13, 2012.

07:00 a.m.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kibum sambil memilih-milih senjata yang sekiranya cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya.

"N..ne," Kyuhyun menerima dengan gugup pistol berjenis Revolver yang di sodorkan Kibum padanya. Kibum memberikan jenis Revolver pada Kyuhyun karena pistol itu ringan dan ringkas, cocok bagi pemula seperti Kyuhyun yang belum pernah menggunakan benda berbahaya seperti itu. Sedangkan Kibum memilih pistol berjenis Berreta 92 untuk menjalankan aksinya.

GLEEKK..

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum mengarahkan moncong pistol itu di pelipis Kyuhyun, membuatnya berkeringat dingin dan tak berani menoleh ke arah Kibum. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan.

DOOORRR..

"Haahh.." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk lemas sambil meraba pelipisnya yang masih utuh.

"Hahaha.. jangan terlalu serius," Kibum tertawa setelah ia berhasil membuat cermin besar yang tepat berada di samping Kyuhyun pecah berantakan.

'Jangan terlalu serius apanya? Sebentar lagi kita akan membunuh banyak orang. Apa kau menganggap ini seperti permainan?' protes Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil masih mengelus dadanya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

###

"Sungmin-ah!" namja yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya menuju kelas dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, wae?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Donghae yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Temani aku ke perpus, ne?"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau rajin membaca?"

"Ani. Buku tugasku kemarin tertinggal disana. Aish, bisa diomeli Changmin Seonsaeng pabbo lagi nanti," Donghae sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya akan mendengar ocehan Changmin yang tak ada hentinya itu dengan aura iblis yang menguar kuat di sekitarnya.

"Baby Hae!" baru saja Donghae menarik Sungmin untuk ke perpus, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang ia sudah tahu pasti siapa memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

'Aish!' sebal Donghae dalam hati sambil memasang wajah kesal. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan tak lupa untuk mengubah ekspresinya menjadi semanis mungkin.

"Ne. Waeyo, WONNIE?" Donghae sengaja menekankan panggilan untuk Siwon dengan nada yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya, sementara Siwon yang sepertinya tak menyadari hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Mau kemana? Aku ikut, ne?"

###

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya. Kini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Jaringan CCTV berhasil kublokir," jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Kibum melirik ke arah CCTV yang terpasang di sudut atap. Tiba-tiba lampu merahnya berkedip cepat sebelum akhirnya mati tak menyala. Kibum menyeringai senang.

"Ahh, untuk jaringan komunikasi, virus yang kubuat hanya dapat memblokirnya sementara," jelas Kyuhyun sambil memandangi beberapa bahasa pemrograman yang memenuhi layarnya.

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya?" Kibum mulai mengeluarkan senjata miliknya dari dalam tas dan mengisinya dengan kaliber peluru.

"30 menit," Kyuhyun tak yakin dengan waktu 30 menit mereka berdua dapat melenyapkan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak cepat,"

"Tapi apa waktunya cu-"

DOORRRR..

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kibum sudah mulai melakukan aksinya. Dapat ia lihat dari atas sana seorang yeoja tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan dua yeoja disampingnya yang berteriak ketakutan.

Kibum mengambil sebuah benda lonjong kecil berwarna gelap yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah sebuah granat dari dalam tasnya, melepas ujungnya dengan gigitan dan melemparnya begitu saja ke arah kerumunan yang memenuhi lapangan untuk melihat yeoja yang tertembak tadi.

DUUUARRR...

Ledakan itu sontak membuat semua penghuni sekolah panik dan berhamburan mencari tempat berlindung.

"Kau urus caffetaria, aku akan ke perpus," perintah Kibum karena tadi pagi ia sempat melihat Donghae Sungmin dan Siwon berjalan menuju perpus. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mereka segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun.

Di tengah-tengah tangga mereka bertemu dengan tiga namja yang sepertinya akan naik ke atap untuk berlindung.

DOOR.. DOOR.. DORR..

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menembaki mereka tanpa ampun, membuat mereka terguling ke bawah. Kibum mengacungkan jempolnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kibum melanjutkan tujuannya ke perpus setelah sebelumnya melewati ketiga namja itu dengan menginjaknya santai.

Kyuhyun juga mulai mengikuti langkah Kibum dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan untuk menuju caffetaria. Di perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

DOORR..

Kyuhyun menembaknya mengenai kaki kanannya yang membuat namja di depannya terjatuh. Bukan, Kyuhyun memang tidak salah sasaran. Ia hanya tak ingin membuatnya mati dengan cepat, ia ingin menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.

"Masih ingat denganku, Sunbae?" Kyuhyun menjambak kasar rambut namja itu membuatnya langsung menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"BRENGSEK!" makinya yang membuat Kyuhyun memandang tak suka.

"Bukankah lebih brengsek dirimu yang senang membully hoobae lemah sepertiku, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menghempas kuat kepala sunbaenya ke lantai membuat darahnya terciprat ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Ck! Tidak menyenangkan! Padahal aku masih ingin bermain!" ia segera pergi meninggalkan tubuh namja yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

###

"SEMUANYA MERUNDUK DIBAWAH MEJA! JANGAN ADA YANG KELUAR!" lengkingan suara Changmin Seonsaeng yang baru datang langsung memenuhi seluruh ruang perpus. Memang seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam tersebut mendengar jelas suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari halaman sekolah, namun mereka belum menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara granat. Semua segera merunduk ketakutan, Siwon segera memeluk erat tubuh Donghae dengan bertiarap berusaha melindunginya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang tadi berniat menunggu di depan pintu perpus kini bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang ada di sana.

"Aish! Kenapa tak ada sinyal!" gumam Changmin panik saat mencoba menghubungi polisi. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kibum berada di belakangnya.

DOORRR.. BRUUKK..

Changmin terjatuh ke depan, membuat handphonenya melayang dan jatuh di hadapan Shindong yang sedang bersembunyi ketakutan di balik rak buku. Ia ingin mengambil handphone itu untuk menghubungi polisi, namun jika ia melakukannya tangannya akan terlihat.

"SEMUANYA BANGUN!" teriak Kibum lantang yang membuat semua orang disana ketakutan. Tentu saja tak ada yang berani untuk bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya, bisa-bisa mereka langsung kehilangan nyawa begitu berdiri.

"JIKA TIDAK ADA YANG BERDIRI AKU AKAN MENEMBAK KALIAN SEMUA!"

DOORR.. DORR.. DORR..

Sedetik setelah mengucapkan ancamannya ia segera menembak secara acak di bawah-bawah meja tanpa melihatnya. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja.

"JIKA MASIH TIDAK ADA YANG BERDIRI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" dan detik berikutnya Kibum menyeringai senang saat ada seorang namja yang berdiri dari bawah meja.

"Mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, eh?" tanya Kibum meremehkan.

DOORR..

Timah panas itu tepat mengenai kepalanya membuat semua yang berada di sana semakin ketakutan.

DOORR.. DORRR.. DOOR... DOORR.. DOORR.. DOOORR.. DOOORR..

Secara acak Kibum menembak semua kolong meja dengan membabi buta membuat banyak korban berjatuhan.

BRUKK.. BRUUKK.. BRUKK.. BRUKK..

Kali ini Kibum mendorong rak buku besar itu ke belakang, membuat rak buku yang berada di belakangnya ikut jatuh secara berurutan. Beberapa siswa yang berada di baliknya menjerit kesakitan karena tubuhnya terjepit dan tertimpa buku-buku tebal. Shindong yang berada pada barisan rak kedua merinding ketakutan melihat sederet rak di depannya jatuh, bagaimana jika rak di barisannya juga ikut di dorong? Ia mengintip dari celah-celah rak buku, nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Kibum berjalan menuju rak barisannya bermaksud mendorongnya.

"CUKUP!" Donghae tersentak kaget, Shindong menghela nafas lega, Kibum menoleh dan menyeringai senang, itu suara Siwon. Donghae sama sekali tak berani mendongak, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"HENTIKAN!" Siwon menambahkan dengan lantang tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Kibum berbalik dan berjalan santai menghampiri Siwon.

"Kau mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan juga?" kini Kibum terkekeh melihat wajah Siwon yang penuh akan emosi itu.

"Kau! Apa maumu, HAH?" Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kibum.

"Aku? Hanya bersenang-senang," jawab Kibum polos seolah hal yang barusan ia lakukan adalah sebuah permainan dalam game.

"KAU TIDAK WARAS!" maki Siwon dengan penuh emosi.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian," Kibum mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah perut Siwon, kemudian naik ke arah dadanya, dan berakhir pada kepalanya.

"Kau ingin berapa banyak logam kecil yang menghias kepalamu?" tawar Kibum sembari tersenyum ramah seolah ia menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik.

SREEEKK..

Siwon berhasil mencengkram kerah Kibum erat dan membuat pistol di tangannya terjatuh. Kibum hanya menatap datar bola mata Siwon yang memancarkan amarah memuncak.

DOORR..

Siwon perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan peluru yang bersarang di belakang kepalanya.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Sepertinya ia datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan patner in crimenya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum.

"Bunuh sisanya," bagai sebuah hipnotis, Kyuhyun langsung memutari ruang perpus yang cukup luas itu untuk mencari siapa yang masih hidup.

'Gawat!' batin Shindong saat mengintip dari balik rak Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arahnya, ia segera melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan seorang siswa yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melumeri seragam bagian perutnya dengan darah itu dan berbaring terlentang.

DOORR.. DOORR.. DORR.. DORR.. DOORR.. DOORR..

Suara tembakan Kyuhyun terdengar bertubi-tubi membuat Kibum terkekeh. Ternyata masih banyak yang tersisa, pikirnya.

"Hiks.." Kibum segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Donghae tengkurap dengan bahunya yang bergetar hebat berada tepat di samping tubuh Siwon yang tergeletak.

BUGHH..

Kibum menyikut dengan keras bagian tengkuk Donghae yang membuatnya pingsan. Bukan, Kibum tak akan membunuh namja yang jelas menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk aksinya ini, melainkan ia hanya tak tega melihat Donghae yang ketakutan mendengar suara-suara tembakan itu. Kemudian ia segera menggendong tubuh Donghae bermaksud meletakkannya di dalam lemari dekat pintu untuk sementara karena ia berniat membakar ruangan ini.

BRAAKK..

Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat Kibum membuka lemari tempat persembunyiannya dengan Donghae yang terlihat pingsan berada dalam gendongannya. Matanya tak sengaja menatap ke arah belakang Kibum dan ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menembak dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Donghae darinya!" ujar Kibum sembari memasang wajah panik seolah-olah ia juga korban dalam pembantaian ini. Sungmin sedari tadi memang tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan Kibum saat sebelum terjadi penembakan pertama, ia hanya dapat mendengar suara tembakan yang begitu bertubi-tubi karena lemarinya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kyuhyun yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil membantu Kibum meletakkan Donghae di dalam lemari dengan panik.

"Ne, bunuh dia sekarang!" Kibum menunjuk sebuah kursi besi dan Sungmin mengambilnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

PRAANNGG..

Meleset.. Ayunan kursi Sungmin memecahkan kaca karena Kyuhyun reflek membungkuk. Sekali lagi ia mengayunkan namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghindar cepat membuat tubuh Sungmin oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh melalui jendela yang pecah tadi.

"SUNGMIIIIIINN!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi saat melihat Sungmin kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lapangan bawah. Tubuhnya merosot dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram rambutnya secara kasar. Melihat itu Kibum berjalan santai ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tertunduk frustasi.

"Kau membunuhnya," tuduh Kibum santai yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia menerima pukulan itu saja agar Sungmin tak terjatuh.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kalau begitu susul dia!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun teerhipnotis oleh ucapan Kibum. Ia segera berdiri dan mulai memanjat sebelum akhirnya melompat dari lantai 3 tempatnya berdiri. Kibum menyeringai senang, ia mengambil pemantik apinya dan menyulut tirai jendela yang membuat apinya menyebar dengan cepat.

'Panas,' batin Shindong saat melihat api hampir menyentuh kakinya. Ia berniat menggeser sedikit kaki kirinya,

KREEEKK... BUGHH..

Tubuhnya seolah membatu saat melihat Kibum kini memukuli seorang namja yang berada di dekat api.

'Rupanya ada juga yang berpura-pura terbunuh selain diriku,' batinnya tanpa menyadari api kini mulai membakar bagian ujung celananya.

'ARGGHH PANAS!' teriak Shindong dalam hati sambil berharap Kibum segera pergi dari sana agar ia dapat memadamkan api itu tanpa disadari Kibum.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Shindong bernafas lega dengan mata terpejam saat ia mendengar derap langkah Kibum menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebotol air minum yang berada di tasnya kemudian menyiram api itu dan membuatnya padam. Ia mengintip dari celah rak buku, melihat Kibum sedang membelakanginya dan nampak sedanh membuka lemari. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil handphone Changmin yang terletak tak jauh darinya untuk menghubungi polisi.

"Tolong kami! Terjadi pembunuhan di SM High Scho–"

DOORR..

Belum sempat Shindong menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba sebuah timah panas membuatnya terbelalak sebelum akhirnya tergeletak jatuh.

"Yeoboseo.. yeoboseo.. kami akan segera kesa–"

DOOORR..

Suara dari handphone itu terpotong karena Kibum sudah membuat benda kotak itu pecah berantakan.

"Hmm.. sudah lebih dari 30 menit rupanya," gumamnya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.35. Ia segera mengambil pemantik apinya, menyalakannya dan membuangnya begitu saja ke arah tumpukan buku membuat apinya dengan cepat membesar dan menyebar. Kibum terkekeh,

"Tak akan ada yang menyadari aku dan Donghae menghilang, mereka pasti mengira kami ikut terbakar disini," gumam Kibum senang sambil menggendong Donghae di punggungnya dan merogoh saku Changmin untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

###

Kibum mendengus sebal saat melihat beberapa mobil polisi sudah datang melalui kaca mobil yang ia naiki. Dengan nekat ia menginjak gas dan melaju cepat menuju gerbang keluar membuat beberapa mobil polisi berbalik arah untuk mengikutinya.

Kini terlihat mobil yang di kendarai Kibum melaju sangat kencang diikuti lima mobil polisi yang berada di belakangnya. Salah seorang polisi itu menggunakan pengeras suara untuk menyuruh Kibum berhenti, namun Kibum mulai menambah kecepatannya hingga maksimal membuat mobil polisi di belakangnya ikut menaikkan kecepatan.

Kibum menyeringai saat melihat lampu merah di depannya,

CKIIIITTT... BRAKK.. BRAKK.. BRAKK.. BRAKK.. BRAKK...

Ia sedikit berbelok dan mengerem secara mendadak membuat mobil-mobil polisi di belakang yang tak siap menjadi menerobos lalu lintas yang ramai dan membuat tabrakan beruntun.

"Sekarang siapa yang tak menaati lampu merah, hmm?" gumam Kibum meremehkan sambil berbalik arah meninggalkan kecelakaan yang mengerikan tersebut.

"SHIT!" umpat Kibum saat melihat beberapa mobil polisi lain yang terlihat dari arah depan.

DOORR..

Mobil polisi itu berbalik arah untuk mengejar Kibum setelah sebelumnya berhasil menembak kaca depan mobil yang dikendarai Kibum. Itu membuat kacanya retak dan menyebabkan Kibum tak dapat melihat jalan dengan jelas.

PRAAANNGG..

Dengan sekali pukulan kaca itu pecah berantakan membuat Kibum dapat melihat dengan jelas jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Nghh.. ini dimana?" gumam Donghae pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum. Donghae yang awalnya ingin duduk dari posisinya berbaring di jok belakang langsung dicegah oleh Kibum,

"TETAP MERUNDUK!" bentak Kibum sambil tetap menyetir kencang yang membuat Donghae merunduk dengan ketakutan. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa ia berada di dalam mobil yang di kendarai oleh Kibum dengan sangat kencang? Apa yang terjadi?

DOORR.. DOORR.. DORR..

Donghae mengintip dari kursi untuk melihat suara tembakan yang berasal dari belakang mobil yang ditumpanginya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat banyak mobil polisi yang mengikutinya. Apa mereka sekarang menjadi buronan?

DOORR..

"AARRGGHHH!"

Donghae menoleh kaget ke arah Kibum yang berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah peluru menembus kaca belakang dan berhasil menyerempet bahu kiri Kibum membuat luka sobek yang cukup besar dan membuat darah mengalir deras darisana.

"KIBUM KAU TERLUKA!" panik Donghae sambil menyobek paksa seragam bagian bawahnya untuk ia lilitkan pada bahu agar pendarahannya berhenti.

"Gomawo," Kibum sedikit menoleh pada Donghae untuk mengucap terimakasih, saat ia kembali menghadap depan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil di depannya.

DUKK..

Kibum yang tiba-tiba membanting stirnya ke arah kanan membuat kepala Donghae terantuk jendela samping dan akhirnya kembali pingsan. Kibum hanya menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya kepala Donghae tak berdarah dari spion kecil yang berada diatasnya. Setidaknya Donghae lebih baik pingsan daripada ketakutan seperti tadi.

Kini Kibum mulai fokus menyetir lagi, memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat polisi-polisi itu berhenti mengejarnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sebelah saat melihat container besar melintang di depannya, bagian bawahnya cukup tinggi untuk dilewati mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera mengarahkan mobil menerobosnya,

KRAAAKKK.. KRAAAKK.. KRAAKKK...

BRUKKKK...

CKIIIITTTT... CKIIIITTT... CKIIIITT..

BRAKK... BRAKKK.. BRAKKK.. BRAKKK...

Perhitungan Kibum sedikit meleset, atap mobil yang dikendarainya bergesekan dengan bagian bawah container. Sang supir container yang melihat sebuah mobil menerobosnya dengan panik membanting stirnya ke arah kiri membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh. Mobil-mobil polisi yang berada di belakang Kibum mengerem mendadak dan secara beruntun menabrak container yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah jalan.

Kibum terkikik geli seakan dia telah melihat sebuah hal yang sangat lucu. Ia memelankan laju mobilnya dan berbelok ke arah kanan menuju apartementnya.

###

"Ugh.." Donghae membuka matanya dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa benjol. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang begitu terang. Ia menyadari dirinya yang berada di sebuah kamar yang terlihat sama persis dengan kamarnya.

"Eh?" matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang menurutnya luar biasa tampan. Bukankah itu foto dirinya? Mengapa begitu besar dan tertempel di dinding? Dan oh, tak hanya satu, melainkan banyak sekali dan tertempel dimana-mana. Donghae mengernyit heran, senarsis-narsisnya dirinya, ia tak pernah menghiasi seluruh dinding kamar dengan banyak foto dirinya. Apa ini bukan kamarnya? Lagipula foto-foto itu seperti diambil saat dia tak menyadarinya. Tapi ruangan ini sama persis dengan kamar miliknya.

Ceklek..

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat namun bernada lembut menginterupsi keheranan Donghae dengan kamar ini.

"E..eh.. Kibum, apa ini dirumahku?" tanya Donghae polos yang membuat Kibum terkekeh, ia menghampiri Donghae dan menyerahkan pakaian dan handuk mandi pada Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu, aku akan menunggu disini," Donghae menyibakkan selimutnya cepat. Dia menghela nafas lega saat melihat seragamnya masih menempel lengkap di tubuhnya. Hei! Bisa saja dia curiga kalau Kibum melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya kan!

"Ne," dengan langkah gontai Donghae berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia belum ingat tentang kejadian kriminal di mobil dan di sekolah tadi, mungkin ia sedikit amnesia saat kepalanya terbentur jendela tadi.

Donghae mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing seragamnya, kemudian matanya menunduk ke arah bawah saat dirasa ada yang kurang. Bukankah biasanya kancingnya berjumlah 5? Kenapa ini hanya 4? Ah, ternyata bagian bawah seragamnya sobek, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian di mobil tadi. Ia menyobek seragamnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan Kibum. Oh, dia juga mengingat kejadian pembunuhan di sekolah tadi, mendadak tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketakutan.

Ia meremas seragamnya kuat, berusaha berpikir apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Mengapa hanya ia dan Kibum yang ada disini? Apa Kibum menyelamatkannya dari pembunuhan di sekolah? Tapi jika iya, mengapa tadi mereka berkejaran dengan polisi seolah mereka adalah buronan? Ahh, memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalanya sakit kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan badan terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu ia akan bertanya pada Kibum apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

###

Ceklek..

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh Kibum. Agak kebesaran sebenarnya, pasti ini pakaian milik Kibum, batin Donghae. Ia berjalan mendekati Kibum yang kini sedang sibuk mengupas buah apel di meja kecil samping tempat tidur dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Kibum lembut sambil menyodorkan potongan apel yang sudah terkupas itu pada Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae menerimanya karena ia memang lapar.

"Kau tak memakannya?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Kibum mengupas buah apel lagi namun tak memakannya dan malah menaruhnya ke piring buah di tangan Donghae.

"Ani, aku tak suka buah apel," jawab Kibum santai sambil meneruskan acara mengupas apelnya.

"Kalau kau tak menyukainya untuk apa kau mengupasnya?" tanya Donghae heran dengan tetap memakan apelnya.

"Karena kau menyukainya,"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman membuat Donghae canggung untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, dengan Kibum yang masih mengupas apel dan Donghae yang juga masih memakan apel dengan lahap.

"Eumm.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Kibum menghentikan acara mengupasnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tak mengingatnya?" tanya Kibum balik sambil meneruskan acara mengupasnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Aku mengingatnya, pembunuhan di sekolah dan berkejaran dengan polisi-polisi tadi," jawab Donghae sambil menerawang ke atas.

"Bukankah kau sekarang senang?" tanpa Donghae sadari Kibum kini sedang menancapkan pisau kecilnya ke apel merah yang masih utuh belum terkupas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae heran sambil meneruskan memakan potongan buah apelnya.

"Aku sudah membunuh mereka semua untukmu. Sekarang kau tak perlu lagi berakting di depan mereka. Dendammu pada Siwon juga sudah terbalas," jelas Kibum santai yang membuat Donghae tersedak buah apelnya,

"UHUUKKK.. UHUUKK!" Kibum menepuk punggung Donghae keras membuat apel itu keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"MWO? KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA?" teriak Donghae kencang yang hanya dibalas anggukan santai oleh Kibum.

"Ne, dan mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama," Kibum berucap sangat santai tanpa menanggapi raut wajah Donghae yang syok berat.

"MWOOO!"

To Be Continue..

Balasan Review :

arriedonghae : ini udah lanjut :)

Lee downa : semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan :) Gomawo :)

laila r mubarok : hehehe, ada kok tokoh waras, itu yewook couple wkwk :D #digetok. ini udah lanjut :)

gaemwon407 : annyeong :) di chap ini gimana? Psychonya udah sadis belum? Hehe. Iya dibunuh semua tanpa ampun kecuali hae doang -_- #tibatibapistolBummengarahkeY eon. Sekali-kali pengen nindas Kyu si epil sih :D saking pinternya Bum ampe nyuruh lompat patner in crimenya -_- #DOOR #matiditanganBum. ini udah lanjut :)

dew'yellow : ini udah lanjut kok. Mian ya kalo chap ini momentnya belum romantis hehe :D Gomawo :)

Arum Junnie : kekeke~ kalo KyuMin udah jelas gak mungkin haha :D #dideathglare. Kalo KiHae pasti bersatu kok tinggal nunggu waktu yang menjawab hihi. Gomawo :)

haelfishy : hae masih diragukan nih beneran suka apa gak sama bum haha. Gak cuma won yang dibunuh, semuanya dibunuh -_- kyu sih mau-maunya aja diakalin sama bum buat bantu dia, gara-gara terpengaruh ucapannya bum tuh #dideathglareBum. Hehe. Gomawo :)

arumfishy : hihi, di chap ini psycho bum uda keren belum? :D ini udah lanjut :)

Evil Thieves : ini udah lanjut :)

isfa id : wkwk :D bum cuma manfaatin kyu sih, kasian amat nasip tuh maknae epil :D #dicekek. Ah, mian kalo chap ini kihae nya belum romantis, ne? Hehe. Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap author :

Ahahaha~ itu kenapa malah ada adegan action? *garukgarukkepala. Gara-gara terinspirasi dari episode Spongebob yang yang dikejar-kejar sama polisi waktu mobilnya dicuri sama Nyonya Puff yang nyamar jadi perampok itu loh, wkwkwk :D mian kalo banyak death chara disini hihi~ aduh, Saatnya kabur nih, dari kejauhan keliatan makhluk tinggi yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin lagi lari-lari kearah Yeon sambil ngacungin golok gara-gara dapet peran dikit, mana begitu muncul langsung ditembak bum lagi -_- Oke, sebelum author tewas ditangan iblis *eh* Yeon ucapkan terimakasih udah mau nyempetin baca fanfic abal ini, terakhir Yeon minta revie–KYAAAAA #hampirkenabacok #lariterbiritbiritdengantidak elitnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : KiHae

Summary : Jika membunuh manusia-manusia tak berguna itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memilikimu, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

KiHae Fanfiction. Psycho!Bum.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Ini adalah fanfic bergenre **crime** pertama author, jadi mian kalo kurang tragis #dihajar. Oh iya, fanfic ini terinspirasi waktu author iseng-iseng nyari 'pembunuhan unik' di google *kurang kerjaan banget -_-* terus ketemu Tragedi Columbine dimana Harris dan Klebold melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran di sekolahnya gara-gara dikucilkan.

Genre : Crime, Tragedy.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Bloody Love

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

Kibum's Apartement, Seoul.

Thursday, December 13, 2012.

00:00 p.m.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Jika biasanya jam segini Donghae sudah berkelana dalam alam mimpi, kali ini ia hanya termenung di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Hey ayolah.. mana bisa kau tidur dengan nyenyak saat kau mengetahui bahwa kau diculik oleh seorang psikopat? Meski Kibum memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tetap saja membuat Donghae ketakutan.

**Flashback**

"Ne, dan mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama," Kibum berucap sangat santai tanpa menanggapi raut wajah Donghae yang syok berat.

"MWOOO!" mendadak tubuh Donghae menggigil ketakutan, dengan segera ia meringkuk ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau.. kau pembunuh! Jangan mendekatiku!" racau Donghae saat tiba-tiba suara tembakan di sekolah tadi kini berputar dengan sangat jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu," balas Kibum lembut yang kini perlahan menuju Donghae yang menutup kedua telinganya dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Pergi.. pergi.." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Saranghae," bisik Kibum lembut di telinga Donghae sambil memeluk erat untuk menenangkannya. Sejenak Donghae terdiam, ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kibum barusan.

"Mwo?" Donghae kini mendongak takut-takut ke arah Kibum.

"Ne.. Saranghae. Aku tak akan menyakitimu," ulang Kibum sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Donghae mengangguk ragu, meski ia masih bingung dengan ucapan 'Saranghae' dari Kibum tapi setidaknya ia bisa percaya dari sorot mata Kibum bahwa namja itu benar-benar tak akan menyakitinya. Melihat itu Kibum tersenyum senang, ia segera menuntun Donghae menuju tempat tidur dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah malam.

"Jaljayo," ucap Kibum lembut sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Donghae hingga pundak. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar tanpa mematikan lampu kamar, karena ia sangat tahu Donghae tak akan bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

Blamm..

Donghae menghela nafas lega saat Kibum sudah keluar. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Terus berdiam diri disini hingga suatu saat Kibum berubah pikiran dan memilih dirinya untuk menjadi korban selanjutnya? Lagipula apa maksud Kibum menyuruhnya tinggal disini bersamanya? Donghae juga kan masih memiliki keluarga, dan ia tak mau terus berada disini. Bukankah ini sama saja dengan penculikan? Diculik oleh seorang pembunuh? Mungkin sebutan pembunuh saja tak cukup, sepertinya Kibum sama sekali tak merasa cemas ataupun gelisah setelah membunuh banyak orang. Oh, apakah dia mengidap penyakit kejiwaan?

GLEKK..

'Psikopat?' batin Donghae sambil bergidik ngeri dan semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

**Flashback Off**

"Aku harus pergi dari sini," gumam Donghae sambil keluar menuju balkon. Ternyata ini apartement, batinnya. Untung saja apartement Kibum berada di lantai dua sehingga tidak terlalu tinggi. Donghae melepas tirai jendela dan mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan selimutnya.

"Semoga saja kuat," Donghae kini mengikatkan salah satu ujungnya pada pagar balkon dan menjatuhkan ujungnya yang lain ke bawah.

"Yahh.. masih kurang," gumam Donghae saat melihat jarak antara tanah dan ujung tirainya masih jauh. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan menarik paksa tirai di dalamnya.

SREEKK.. KLONTAAANNGG..

"Aish.." rutuknya saat penyangga tirai ikut tertarik dan jatuh menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Bagaimana jika Kibum mendengarnya? Ia segera berlari menuju pintu dan mengintip dari celah-celahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda Kibum akan datang menuju kamarnya.

###

Donghae tersenyum senang saat kini ia telah berhasil turun dengan selamat. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari apartement itu.

"Disini gelap sekali," mendadak bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri saat menyadari kini ia berada di jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Sama sekali tak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang ke rumah? Setahunya daerah tempatnya berada kini lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Mungkin sekitar satu jam jika menggunakan kendaraan. Kalau ia berjalan kaki di tengah malam seperti ini mana mungkin ia sanggup?

Kresekk.. kresekk..

"Si..siapa itu?" tanya Donghae merinding sambil menoleh ke arah semak-semak di belakangnya.

Kreseekk.. kreeseekk..

Donghae segera berbalik bermaksud untuk berlari dari tempat itu, namun belum sempat ia berlari mendadak wajahnya pucat saat melihat makhluk berwajah mengerikan kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Bomm.." ucapan makhluk itu membuat Donghae yang semula mematung pucat seketika jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

BRUUKK..

Makhluk itu segera menangkap tubuh limbung Donghae sebelum jatuh menghantam aspal dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

###

"Untung saja aku menemukanmu," gumam seseorang yang kini membaringkan tubuh Donghae di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia segera melepas topeng monster miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ia terkekeh geli mengingat wajah pucat Donghae barusan, sangat menggelikan, batinnya senang.

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku," gumamnya dengan tersenyum lembut kemudian menarik selimut Donghae hingga ke pundak dan keluar menuju pintu.

###

Kibum's Apartement, Seoul.

Friday, December 14, 2012.

06:00 a.m.

"Hoaamm.." Donghae meregangkan tubuhnya khas orang bangun tidur dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kenapa ia kembali ke kamar ini lagi? Kamar yang begitu mirip dengan kamarnya dan juga dihiasi foto-foto besar miliknya yang hampir menutupi seluruh dinding. Seingatnya tadi malam ia sudah kabur dari sini. Oh, apakah kau sama sekali tak mengingat bahwa rencana kaburmu menjadi gagal karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat bertemu dengan makhluk mengerikan? -_-

"Menikmati tidurmu?" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba yang telah memasuki kamar tanpa disadari Donghae karena sedari tadi ia sibuk memikirkan kenapa ia bisa kembali kesini lagi.

"Uhmm.." gumam Donghae sambil sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kibum kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Makanlah. Kemarin kau hanya memakan apel, kan?" Kibum kini menaruh semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas susu ke meja di sampingnya. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar,

"Kenapa?" gumam Donghae lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum. Ia segera menoleh,

"Waeyo?" Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Donghae yang kini memandangnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau mengurungku disini?" tanya Donghae semakin lirih sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya yang menekuk.

"Aku tak mengurungmu. Apartement ini milikmu juga, milik kita berdua," jelas Kibum lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menemui keluargaku," pinta Donghae memelas berharap Kibum akan membiarkannya keluar dari sini.

"Mulai sekarang hanya aku keluargamu," ujar Kibum yang tiba-tiba dingin, seolah ia sama sekali tak mengijinkan Donghae untuk keluar meninggalkannya.

"Ta..tapi.. Eomma dan Appa pasti mencariku," Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merindukan orang tuanya sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tak akan mencarimu,"

"Ta..tapi,"

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang keluargamu hanya aku. Arra?" nada ucapan Kibum memang terdengar lembut, namun tatapan matanya seolah mengintimidasinya, sehingga mau tak mau Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah, sekarang makanlah," Kibum menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang kini sudah mulai mendingin karena terlalu lama dibiarkan. Donghae menerimanya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit,

"Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Donghae yang merasa risih karena Kibum terus memandangnya saat makan.

"Kau manis," Kibum tersenyum lembut, membuat pipi Donghae sedikit merona. Kibum terkekeh melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Donghae, semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Tak mau membuat Donghae semakin memerah, Kibum segera menyalakan televisi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

**"Selamat pagi pemirsa.. Sekarang ini kami berada di SM High School, dimana telah dilaporkan bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan disini. Dapat anda lihat begitu banyak korban**–"

Donghae terbelalak saat melihat tubuh penuh darah Sungmin yang kini terpampang jelas di layar televisi. Mendadak kedua matanya terasa panas melihat sahabatnya kini telah tiada.

"Hiks.. Apa salah Sungmin? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Donghae lirih.

"Aku tak membunuhnya. Ia terjatuh dari lantai tiga," jelas Kibum apa adanya.

"Tidak mung–"

**"Pemirsa.. sepertinya korban ber–name tag 'Lee Sungmin' dan 'Cho Kyuhyun' terjatuh dari lantai atas melihat tak ada peluru di dalam tubuhnya setelah diotopsi oleh pihak rumah sakit,"**

"Ke..kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Sungmin-ah? Hiks.." tangis Donghae semakin pecah saat mendengar ucapan reporter di televisi. Ia tak menyangka sahabat terdekatnya akan meninggal dengan cara setragis ini.

"Ssshh.. uljima. Ada aku disini," Kibum memeluk bahu Donghae yang kini bergetar hebat berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan namun pasti Donghae mulai menghentikan tangisnya.

**"Tanpa diduga, ternyata ada korban yang selamat dari pembantaian besar-besaran ini. Seorang namja ber–name tag 'Kim Jong Woon' meski kini keadaannya kritis dan telah dibawa menuju rumah sakit,"**

Tanpa Donghae sadari, Kibum kini mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat. Donghae masih terdiam dalam dekapan Kibum.

'Hmm.. masih tersisa satu rupanya,' batin Kibum sambil menyeringai. Ia harus melenyapkannya atau ia akan tertangkap polisi saat namja itu bangun dan membeberkan semua kejadian yang ia lihat di sekolah.

###

'Aku benar-benar harus kabur dari sini,' batin Donghae sambil memikirkan cara untuk sekali lagi mencoba kabur dari sini. Tapi kali ini ia akan mencobanya pada siang hari mengingat ia tak mau bertemu dengan makhluk menyeramkan seperti tadi malam. Ia sangat heran, kenapa setelah melihat makhluk itu ia jadi kembali lagi kesini? Ahh, tak tahukah kau Lee Donghae bahwa makhluk itu sebenarnya adalah Kibum yang memakai topeng untuk menakutimu?

"Aku akan pergi membeli bahan makanan," ucap Kibum yang membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

'Apa sebaiknya aku ikut saja lalu menyelinap kabur?' batin Donghae.

"Tunggu, aku ikut," panggil Donghae saat Kibum akan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sontak Kibum membuka kembali pintu kamar Donghae dan mengernyit heran, bukankah biasanya Donghae terkesan takut padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi bersamanya?

"A..aku bosan terus disini," jawab Donghae berusaha wajar agar Kibum tak mencurigainya.

"Ehmm.. baiklah,"

###

"Kau tak ikut masuk?" tawar Kibum melihat Donghae yang tetap duduk tenang tak beranjak dari jok mobil yang didudukinya.

"A..aku mendadak pusing, Kibum. Kau saja yang ke dalam," Donghae berpura-pura memegang kepala dengan satu tangannya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja?" Kibum khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae.

"Ani, gweanchana. Aku akan menunggu disini," Donghae berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi memastikan.

"Ne~" Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat," ujar Kibum yang kini berada di luar mobil.

BLAMM..

Donghae menghela nafas lega.

Ceklek..

"Jangan kabur, ne?" ucap Kibum yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil lagi dan menutupnya kembali,

BLAMM..

Ucapan Kibum barusan membuatnya berkeringat dingin, apa Kibum mengetahui rencananya yang akan kabur? Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, melihat dari jendela mobil kalau Kibum kini sudah memasuki supermarket dan sibuk memilih bahan makanan. Donghae menarik nafas, menahannya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Ceklek..

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Donghae membuka pintu mobil yang untungnya saja lupa dikunci oleh Kibum. Ia berjongkok disisi kiri mobil dan mulai mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari sana. Setelah itu ia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tak memperdulikan protesan orang-orang yang tertabrak olehnya.

"Hahh..hhahh..hahh.." Donghae mengatur nafasnya sambil menunduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tak ada tanda-tanda Kibum mengejarnya. Donghae tersenyum puas,

"YEAHH.. AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS!" soraknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti tahanan yang baru dibebaskan selama bertahun-tahun. Beberapa orang memberikan tatapan 'ganteng-ganteng-gila' padanya, namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, yang penting ia terbebas dari seorang psikopat bernama Kim Kibum sekarang. Satu hari bersama Kibum bagaikan sepuluh tahun lamanya bagi Donghae. Oke.. terkesan berlebihan memang -_-

"Sekarang aku bisa pulang kerumah," gumamnya senang sambil menyetop taxi yang lewat.

"Anda mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya sang sopir ramah tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya pada Donghae yang kini tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya di jok belakang.

"Ke tempat tinggalku, di Jalan Super Junior no.13," jawab Donghae senang. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika sang supir taxi kini menyeringai saat memperhatikannya dari spion kecil diatasnya.

'Eh, ini kan daerah dekat apartement Kibum,' batin Donghae saat taxi yang di tumpanginya malah mengambil jalan memutar.

"E..eh.. ini bukan jalan ke tempat tinggalku," ucap Donghae mengingatkan sang supir kalau-kalau ia lupa dengan jalan yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Bukankah tempat tinggalmu memang disini?" tanya sang supir sambil membuka topi yang dipakainya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae. Seketika Donghae terbelalak kaget. Supir itu adalah.. Kibum? Jadi Kibum menyamar sebagai supir taxi?

"Ayo kita masuk, untung belanjaannya sudah kubawa," ajak Kibum ramah yang tak memperdulikan raut wajah syok Donghae. Ia bersikap seolah-olah Donghae tidak melakukan percobaan kabur sebelumnya. Donghae lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Kibum menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

###

Kini Donghae sedang menunggu Kibum memasak di dalam kamar. Hah, lagi-lagi ia kembali ke kamar ini. Apa ia benar-benar akan terkurung disini selamanya? Lagipula ia juga punya kehidupan sendiri di luar sana. Kenapa Kibum sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk menemui orang tuanya? Kibum bersikap seolah-olah Donghae adalah miliknya secara mutlak. Memikirkan itu membuat Donghae menghela nafas kesal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Donghae tajam saat Kibum memasuki kamarnya untuk membawakan masakan buatannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan 'Saranghae' padamu?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan santai.

"Membunuh semua orang dan mengurungku disini? Kau gila!" kesal Donghae.

"Yeah, aku memang gila karenamu," Kibum tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai membuat Donghae mendadak bergidik.

"Kau sama saja dengan menculikku, ini kriminal,"

"Setidaknya aku tak pernah menyakitimu selama kau disini," sejenak Donghae terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum. Memang benar, Kibum sama sekali tak pernah menyakitinya sedikitpun. Bahkan membentak saja Kibum tidak pernah padahal Donghae sudah dua kali melakukan percobaan kabur, tapi Kibum tetap bersikap lembut padanya.

"Terserah kau saja lah," Donghae menghela nafas pasrah untuk kesekian kalinya. Berdebat dengan orang jenius seperti Kibum memang tak ada gunanya.

"Ini," Kibum menyodorkan sepiring makanan yang tampak lezat ke arah Donghae.

"Apa kau memberi racun didalamnya agar aku tak kabur lagi?" tanya Donghae polos yang membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak," Kibum mengacak pelan surai hitam Donghae, membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

'Kalau begitu aku akan kabur lagi,' batin Donghae sambil melahap makanan di depannya.

###

Donghae melirik jam di dinding, tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Apa kali ini ia akan mencoba kabur lagi? Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan makhluk menyeramkan seperti kemarin malam? Donghae sama sekali tak perduli, malam ini pokoknya ia harus berhasil keluar dari sini.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon, tapi sial karena Kibum ternyata mengunci jendela yang menghubungkan antara kamar dan balkon. Donghae berbalik arah menuju pintu dan memutar knop pintunya, ternyata dikunci juga. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur kalau tak ada jalan yang menghubungkannya ke ruangan lain. Donghae memutari kamar, sejenak ia termenung. Kamar ini sangat mirip dengan kamarnya. Bahkan hingga ke detail-detailnya. Lihat saja coretan krayon yang hampir menyerupai ikan namun terlihat abstrak di sudut tembok kamar sekarang, Donghae ingat ia pernah mencoba menggambar ikan disana sewaktu berumur lima tahun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi kamar yang sangat menduplikati kamarnya. Ia harus kabur sekarang. Ahh! Mendadak Donghae teringat sesuatu. Dengan harap-harap cemas ia menggeser lemari kecil di dekat pintu. Donghae bersorak senang dalam hati saat melihat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar kini terlihat dari balik lemari yang digesernya tadi. Ia ingat sewaktu kecil ia sering kabur untuk pergi bermain lewat lubang itu untuk kabur tanpa ketahuan. Dan sekarang ia akan menggunakannya untuk kabur dari tempat –yang menurutnya mengerikan– ini.

Setelah berhasil melewatinya, Donghae mengendap-endap pelan dengan berjinjit agar Kibum tak mendengarnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke sofa di ruang tengah. Ternyata selama ini Kibum tidur disana sementara ia sendiri tidur di kasur yang empuk luas dan nyaman. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa Kibum benar-benar menyayanginya. Sekarang ia merasa dilema, tetap disini dengan orang yang mulai membuatmu nyaman atau kembali pulang ke rumah dengan keluarga yang selalu sibuk bekerja tanpa pernah ada waktu untukmu?

Setela berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Bagaimanapun juga keluarganya lebih penting dari apapun. Ia segera melanjutkan langkah berjinjitnya menuju pintu.

'Aish.. aku tak tahu passwordnya,' batin Donghae kesal saat melihat pintu apartement Kibum dikunci dengan kode. Kibum ternyata benar-benar waspada sekarang setelah melihat Donghae hampir kabur dua kali.

'123456' dengan polosnya Donghae menekan tombol secara berurutan, tentu saja Kibum tak akan memasang password semudah itu -_-

'Apa tanggal lahirnya ya? Tapi aku kan tak tahu,'

'Bagaimana kalau tanggal lahirku?' batin Donghae lagi, dan dengan tidak yakin ia menekannya. Mana mung–

Klikk..

Ahh, ternyata keraguan Donghae terjawab dengan suara yang menunjukkan pintunya berhasil terbuka. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang, kali ini tak hanya menoleh, ia juga berjinjit menghampiri sofa tempat tidur Kibum untuk memastikan bahwa Kibum benar-benar masih tertidur dan tak akan mengikutinya. Setelah mengibaskan tangan kanannya di wajah Kibum, ia segera mengendap keluar pintu dan menutupnya secara perlahan.

"Aku tak akan melewati jalan itu lagi," gumam Donghae bergidik ngeri melihat jalan di samping kanannya yang kemarin malam ia lewati. Lebih baik ia memilih jalan memutar daripada bertemu dengan hal yang mengerikan lagi.

"Stop.. stop," Donghae segera menghentikan taxi yang melintas di hadapannya. Meski jalanan sudah sepi, tapi masih ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintas dan itu membuat Donghae senang.

"Tolong menoleh ke arahku sebentar," ucap Donghae pada supir taxi, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan Kibum yang menyamar lagi. Setidaknya ia harus benar-benar waspada sekarang mengingat Kibum selalu berhasil menemukannya di tempat-tempat tak terduga.

"Wae?" tanya sang supir sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan wajah kesal dan mengantuk, seharusnya ini waktunya ia pulang dan beristirahat, tapi namja muda tampan ini malah membuatnya harus bekerja lagi.

"A..ani.. tolong antarkan aku ke Jalan Super Junior no.13" jawab Donghae cepat.

'Untunglah.. ternyata seorang ahjussi bertampang menyebalkan,' batin Donghae menghela nafas lega. Dan taxi yang dikendarai Donghae pun melaju menerobos jalanan yang gelap.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, seseorang yang tengah menjadi alasannya untuk kabur kini memandang taxi yang melaju itu dengan tatapan datar. Manik matanya terus memperhatikan taxi itu hingga lenyap ditelan gelapnya malam.

TING TONG.. TING TONG.. TING TONG..

"EOMMAA.. APPAA.. AKU PULAAAAANNGG!" teriak Donghae semangat sambil terus memencet bel rumahnya tanpa ampun.

"Ck.. siapa sih! Berisik!" seorang yeoja yang menggunakan daster dan roll rambut di poninya kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil mengucek matanya menuju gerbang depan.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Donghae melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa? Bertamu semalam ini! Memencet bel seenaknya! Berteriak keras sekali! Benar-benar BERISIK!" sembur yeoja itu tanpa henti yang membuat Donghae harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya yang sekarang ini berteriak siapa?

"Bukankah ini kediaman keluarga Lee?" tanya Donghae berusaha tenang.

"Lee? Oh, mereka sudah pindah," jawab yeoja itu cuek dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Pindah? Kemana?" Donghae mengguncangkan pundak yeoja itu hingga kepalanya hampir terantuk pagar besi yang membatasi mereka.

"Memang kau siapanya sih? Anaknya? Bukan kan? Aku tak tahu mereka pindah kemana!"

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku?" ucap Donghae lirih sambil menunduk, ia segera berjalan perlahan menjauhi rumah yang dulu merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

"Tamu tak jelas," yeoja itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam untuk tidur. Saat melewati ruang tamu, matanya tak sengaja melihat foto keluarga Lee di dalam pigura. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang foto itu.

"Seperti pernah lihat anak di dalam foto ini, tapi dimana ya?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah namja kecil yang berada dalam foto.

"MWOOO!" matanya yang semula setengah terpejam kini terbelalak sempurna. Ia segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo! Donghae.. Ya! Lee Donghae ternyata masih hidup!"

**'Be..benarkah?'**

"Ne! Baru saja ia kesini untuk mencarimu!"

**'Apa dia disana sekarang? Aku akan segera kesana!'**

"Emm.. dia sudah pergi. Tadi aku mengantuk sekali dan tak tahu kalau itu Donghae. Jadi aku menjawab tak tahu keberadaanmu,"

**'MWOOO! YA! KAU PABBO SEKALI!'**

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan keberadaanmu saat ada orang asing bertanya?"

**'TAPI DIA BUKAN ORANG ASING! DIA ANAKKU, PABBO! CEPAT KAU CARI DIA!'**

"Ne..ne.. kau berisik sekali,"

Piipp..

Yeoja itu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Pasti kedua orang tua Donghae senang sekali sekarang mengetahui anaknya masih hidup. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, sekarang ia harus mulai mencari Donghae darimana?

###

Donghae kini duduk di bangku taman dengan tertunduk lesu, jadi orang tuanya sudah pindah? Pindah tanpa dirinya dan meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Kibum benar, mungkin kedua orang tuanya mengira ia ikut terbakar dalam insiden kemarin. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sekarang?

Lama Donghae merenung hingga tak sadar seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara,

"Sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu?" sontak Donghae menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Ki..Kibum.. kenapa bisa disini? Ke..napa kau selalu bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti insting. Dan instingku selalu tepat bila menyangkut dirimu," Kibum tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae, ia tetap memandang ke arah depan.

"Ya sudahlah.. Lagipula aku tak akan kabur lagi setelah ini," mau tak mau Donghae memang harus menyerah. Walau ia pergi sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun, Kibum pasti bisa menemukannya lagi dan lagi. Mendengar itu Kibum hanya terdiam, apa Donghae sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya?

"Ah ya.. Soal keluargaku, aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka," Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Waeyo?"

"Mereka pindah dan aku tak tahu mereka ada dimana sekarang. Kau benar, mereka mungkin mengira aku ikut terbakar dalam peristiwa itu," suara Donghae semakin melirih dan berubah menjadi isak tangis.

"Menangislah hingga kau merasa lebih baik," ucap Kibum lembut sambil menarik kepala Donghae untuk bersandar di bahun kanannya. Donghae menurut dan segera meluapkan semua beban yang ia pendam semenjak kemarin, pembantaian di sekolah, sahabatnya Sungmin yang terjatuh dari lantai tiga, diculik oleh seorang psikopat, selalu gagal untuk kabur dari namja yang kini mengusap lembut surainya dan sekarang.. orang tuanya pindah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Tangis Donghae semakin pecah mengingat kesialan-kesialan yang ia dapat dari seorang namja bernama Kim Kibum.

Perlahan suara tangis Donghae memelan hingga tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa sekarang kau puas?" tanya Donghae yang merasa bahwa Kibum adalah sumber dari segala kesialan yang didapatnya.

"Apanya?" Kibum mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping mengingat Donghae masih bersandar di bahunya.

"Setelah menghancurkan kehidupanku, kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Donghae menghela nafas kesal yang membuat Kibum terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak melaporkanku ke polisi saja?"

"Ah ya, itu ide bagus. Aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika kau menyakitiku,"

"Aku tak pernah menyakitimu," elak Kibum.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau menyakitiku aku akan langsung melakukannya," mendengar jawaban Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum senang. Berarti Donghae memang tak berniat untuk melaporkannya ke polisi.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan hidupmu yang telah hancur,"

"Bagaimana caranya? Dengan menciptakan mesin waktu dan memutarnya kembali ke dua hari yang lalu? Haha, kau lucu sekali," cibir Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Dengan memberikan keluarga baru untukmu. Aku, kau dan aegya kita," mendengar itu sontak pipi Donghae memanas, apa Kibum benar-benar serius dengannya dan akan melamarnya suatu saat nanti?

"M..mwo? Aku kan namja mana mungkin bisa punya aegya," Donghae menegakkan dudukknya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping dengan cepat agar Kibum tak melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Berarti kau setuju jika kita menikah?" Kibum kini mulai menggoda Donghae.

"Si..siapa bilang! Ah sudahlah sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ini sudah larut malam," Donghae segera beranjak dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman. Kibum tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Donghae.

"Jika kau sudah siap aku akan segera melamarmu," bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Donghae sebelum tiba-tiba Kibum menggendongnya ala brydal style dan membawanya kembali ke apartement.

"Kyaaaaa! Turunkan akuu!"

To Be Continue..

**Balasan Review :**

**isfa id : **bum emang keren :D wkwk, sekali kali liat kyu oon asik juga #digetokPSP. Ahaha, hae udah melotot maksimal loh :D Gomawo :)

**gaemwon407 : **annyeong :) iya tuh bum bunuh semua kecuali hae yang nyisa -_- wkwk, bum emang psycho sejati ahahah. Yeon juga ngerasa adegan tembak-tembakannya kurang seru sih u,u itu hae kesel ama bum soalnya idupnya ancur gara-gara bum -_- wkwk, gak dong, sekolahnya kan hampir gosong :D chap depan full kihae okeh *wink Gomawo :)

**Guest891207 : **kalo chap ini gimana? nasib hae penuh lika liku ahahah~ #diceburin. Ini udah lanjuut :D Gomawo :)

**dew'yellow : **tapi di chap ini bum ga serem loh malah banyak senyum wkwk :D hae mulai ada rasa kok sama bum :D ah, mian moment romantisnya belum muncul, ne? Diusahain chap depan :) e..eh.. belum siap mental kalo naik ke rate M, Yeon masih polos #Hae : polos apanya? -_- ahaha~ chap ini udah panjang belum? Heheh. Gomawo :)

**arumfishy : **iya tuh bum kayak gak punya dosa abis bunuh orang banyak -_- #digetok. Kyumin hanya berakhir sampai di chap dua u,u #dilemparPSP. Hae syok, tapi lama kelamaan jadi luluh gitu deh ahaha~ Gomawo :)

**laila r mubarok :** wkwk, nasib kyu hanya berakhir sampai chap 2 #digetokPSP. Ahaha~ iya tuh matinya ga elit banget :D ini udah lanjut kok . Gomawo :)

**haelfishy :** bum emang mengerikan :D #ditabok. Bum ga bakal jahatin hae kok :D Cuma caranya aja yang jahat -_- yesung? bum malah mau bunuh dia yang lagi kritis di rumah sakit loh :D di ff ini hyuk ga hadir kok hehe~ Gomawo :)

**Lee Kyung Hwa :** kalo chap ini gimana? masih seru ga? Hehe :D hae sebel tapi mulai nyaman ama sikap lembutnya bum kok hihi. ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

**KimDongSu :** bum jahat sekaligus keren mempesona ahaha~ nasip kyu berakhir di chap dua :D Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap Ri Yeon :

Gimana chap ini? Oh ya, buat ortunya hae, enaknya OC aja atau ada castnya? Tapi enaknya siapa ya? :D KangTeuk? HanChul? YunJae? OnKey? Kekekeke~

Review dan sarannya ditunggu oke *wink

Gomawo :)


End file.
